gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Help
Synopsis Gumball get help from a Love Expert when he has trouble asking Penny to a prom. Characters Major Gumball Penny DarkDarkWither Darwin Supporting Nicole Minor Richard Carrie (Mentioned) Tobias (Mentioned) Anais Patrick (Penny`s Father) DDW `s Friends Transcript Gumball: Darwin? Darwin: Yes Gumball: Can I ask you a question? Darwin: You just did... Gumball: Don`t be a ``Smarty Peep!`` Darwin: What? Gumball: There`s a school prom... Darwin: And... Gumball: I need a... Darwin: A... A what? Gumball: A daaaaaaay... Darwin: A date? Gumball: Yup... Ding Ding Ding! Darwin: Ask Penny! Gumball: What!? NO?! I... I... I... Darwin: DO IT! Gumball: Ok! But I need... help... {FLASH} DarkDarkWither: Did somebody say HELP? Gumball: Uhh... Yeah... I did... DarkDarkWither: Hey... I know you... Gumball: You do? DarkDarkWither: Yeah... Your Gumball! Darwin: What?! Wait?! Who am I?! DarkDarkWither: Your Darwin! Darwin: STALKER! DarkDarkWither: You have a TV show! Gumball: We do? DarkDarkWither: Yeah! It`s called The Amazing World of Gumball! Gumball: Did you... You... DarkDarkWither: Just break the fourth wall? Yep! Gumball: NO! I don`t even know what a fourth wall is! Breath Did you say help? DarkDarkWither: Yeah! You wanna travel to a strange place that`s all white? Cause that`s where I can help you! Gumball: Take me... ~Alternate Dimension~ DarkDarkWither: The first thing I need you to do is take this ring! Gumball: The Ring Ok, so what do I do with it know? DarkDarkWither: Give it to a girl! Gumball: OK! Darwin: Hey! Why can`t I have a ring! DarkDarkWither: OK... Here... Darwin: I`ll give it to Carrie..! Gumball: Dude..! She`s already going with Tobias! Darwin: Aww... :( Gumball: So, Dark... Dark... Dark uh... Weather! DarkDarkWither: It`s wither... Darwin: Oh... That`s embarrassing! Gumball: What`s the next step? DarkDarkWither: You gotta look nice! Gumball: I`m already nice! See! (Does an Awkward Smile) DarkdarkWither: Yeah... No I mean you gotta dress nice! Gumball and Darwin: Ooooooohhhh... DarkDarkWither: Friends!! (Claps x2) Friends: Yes... DarkDarkWither: Make this kid look fancy! (Poof) Gumball: WOW! Darwin, How do I look? Darwin: You look like you`re ready to get married Gumball: Oh really?? DarkDarkWither: This is the FINAL step and the MOST IMPORTANT step! Gumball: What is it?! What is it?! DarkDarkWither: You go in for... Gumball: (Cuts off DDW) A kiss, I know, BYE! Darwin: They grow up so fast! DarkDarkWither: Umm, Are you supposed to be leaving?... Darwin: Oh yeah... (Runs Off) ~Gumball and Darwin`s Room~ Anais: You are not ready! Gumball: Yes I am! Darwin: He got help from DarkDarkWither! Anais: Oh no! NO NO NO! That kid`s evil! He helped out Richard! Gumball and Darwin: So... Richard: (Walking In) He made me look bad in front of your mother! Gumball: But.. But.. Anais: NO BUTS! Darwin: Ok! Anais... We have a surprise for you... Anais: Let me guess... You`re both gonna sneak out the window? End of Part 1 Trivia This is the first episode where DarkdarkWither (A Youtuber) appears. Continuity This episode was based off a scrapped episode called ``The Kitten`` It`s also rumored that this episode is based off of a lost episode called ``The Sadness`` Goofs/Errors When Gumball is transported to the Alternate Dimension he disappears for a frame. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon